Rise of the Equestrian Empire
by Draco Olim
Summary: In the year 1002 AN, Shortly after the wedding of Captain-Prince Shining Armour and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, the Changelings return in full force. And now All of Equestria is hurled into darkness and war. But in darkness, the light of hope only shines brighter. These are the stories of that time. This, is the Rise of the Equestrian Empire.


A/N: This begins two months after the Wedding of Shining Armour and Princess Cadence but before the beginning of season 3.

Rise of the Equestrian Empire

Chapter One

1002 years since the end of the Civil war, 1002 AN(After Nightmare Moon )

October 13th 18:00 hours.

Canterlot-Equestria

* * *

Marius Gaius Cohort breathed deeply as he walked through the moon lit streets of Canterlot's military district, the tall buildings that looked so elegant in the day gave off an eerie, almost unnerving feeling when wrapped in shadow and moonlight. He had just completed an eight hour shift as a royal guard and was exhausted. He removed his helmet and ran his hand through his blue hair, his coat was entirely white like every other Earth Pony guard. Marius arrived at the barracks, which looked more like an apartment building than anything. He opened the door and was greeted with the sounds of drinking comrades enjoying the bar in the common area. The sound of laughter, endless conversations and drinks being toasted met Marius' weary ears. The celebration warmed Marius, it had been a cold day, autumn was approaching and the air was turning cold. Marius entered the barracks building with a warm smile.

"Marius, get over here!" shouted a voice that Marius knew well. Marius walked over to the table that Cornelius Dias sat at, his childhood friend welcomed him warmly.

"Marius, you tough bastard, what have you been up to?" Cornelius asked Marius warmly, handing him a mug of cider.

"I've been out patrolling, someone has got to keep the streets safe." Marius answered Cornelius while sitting down at their table.

"You realize," Maximus Aurelius, another childhood friend who sat at the table said, "that a crime has not been recorded for three decades, a murder in two centuries." Maximus told Marius. Marius looked over to his six foot eleven tall friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Two things, one, we were invaded by changelings, and two, thats exactly why I am patrolling, we're overdue, which means something big is going to happen soon." Marius said with a voice of thought.

"I understand point two, kind of, but what do the changeling have to do with crime?" Cornelius asked Marius with a puzzled look.

"Do you really think that we have seen the last of the changelings?" Marius asked them.

"Well yeah." Cornelius said.

"Don't see why not." Maximus said. Marius sighed, was he the only one who understood politics at all, even just a little.

"Let me put it this way, do you really think that Queen Chrysalis is done with Equestria?"

"Well yeah." Cornelius said

"Don't see why not." Maximus said. Marius' right cheek twitched.

"Queen Chrysalis has suffered a defeat, but that does not mean she is down and out, if she quits she will go down in changeling history is the queen who 'could' have taken over control of Equestria, she would go down as a failure. But she knows this, and from what I can gather, her personality will not, can not, let her go down as the Queen who failed because of her stupidity, she will use all of the resources at her disposal to exact revenge and restore her reputation and make it greater. That is why I am patrolling the streets." Marius told them. "Do you understand now?" Marius asked them with frustration.

"Yep, I think I got it." Cornelius said.

"I think so." Maximus said.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I would like to go and get some rest." Marius told Cornelius and Maximus.

They bid each other goodbye and Marius headed to his room on the third floor to rest. Marius entered his room. It was the size of a small apartment with all the features of one. Marius stripped himself of his armor and placed it on the stand. Marius then changed his tunic and trousers. Marius fell backwards onto his bed. It was 5:13 pm. Marius set his alarm clock(*1) to go off at 6:00 in a hour. Marius drifted peacefully off to sleep.

* * *

Sharpened Spear

October 17

02:30

Location: Northern Equestria, near the northern border

Sharpened Spear at the moment absolutely hated being in the Royal Guard. He, and the rest of his unit, had been transferred to the northern border, nearly four hundred kilometers(*2)from Canterlot. Since the Changelings had invaded Celestia had ordered a Company of 200 Royal Guards to take watch at the border. At the moment they were only five kilometers away from Horsaille, as settlement in Prance.

"Stupid assignment," Sharpened Spear thought to himself bitterly " why are we even out here anyway? I should be back in Canterlot, enjoying the company of my wife." He muttered under his breath. He pulled his cloak around him tighter, hoping it would protect him against the north winds. Sharpened Spear looked behind him, were he and his comrades had set up camp. Suddenly Sharpened Spear heard a twig snap.

"Wha' sat" He asked worriedly, spinning to where he was formerly looking. Before he could even bring his eyes into focus he felt an explosive amount of pain in his stomach. Spear looked down to find a spear in his stomach. His eyes bulged out of his head, unable to scream he simply stood there. The spear was withdrawn and he fell to the ground, his vision fading, Sharpened Spear retained consciousness long enough to see his comrades rushed by enemies, suffering similar fates to his. Then he saw nothing.

* * *

Arggunius

Prance Warrior

October 18

00:42

Arggunius trudged through the rain. He was a warrior of Prance, he and his shield comrades were headed to an Equestrian village. Suddenly the group of warriors came to a halt. They had arrived at the village. Arggunius grinned, this is where the fun part started. They were told to kill all of the Equestrians, every last one. The small village was populated by only a few hundred ponies, a simple raid, with no survivors at the end. Simple, and fun. They spread out and surrounded the village. The heavy rain provided plenty of visual cover from the inhabitants of the village. Arggunius got as comfortable as one could in heavy rain squatting on a shrub in near the tree line. Arggunius grinned, this was going to be fun.

* * *

October 19

15:39

The Sly Weasle Tavern

Marius cracked a grin, he, Cornelius, and Maximus were sitting together in a tavern,

"All right All right, I got one!" Cornelius excalmes. "So you see, the two stallions walk into a bar…" Cornelius trailed off, staring at the door of the tavern. The rest them followed his trail of sight. Entering the bar was a squad of Pegasi, but not just any pegasi, these pegasi were part of the 52 pegasi squadron of the royal guard.

"Hey look, it's the five two." Maximus commented. The 52 pegasi squadron and the 3rd earth pony company have a not so friendly competition like attitude towards each other.

"Hey, pigeons!" Cornelius called to them, adding a few pigeon noises. The Royal Guard had nicknames for the three subspecies of ponies, pegasi were pigeons, unicorns were owls, and earth ponies were groundhogs. The group of pegasi turned to look at the source of the ponies who had challenged them.

"Well well well, if it ain't the 3rd, how ya doin groundhogs, got your muzzle in dirt today. or maybe it was my mothers excrement." mocked one of the pegasi.

"Close," Cornelius started, "I did have my nose in something that's your mothers, and you got the general area of origin right, but is certainly wasn't her shit, although it did taste like it." countered Cornelius with a grin of his face.

"W-w-why you mud peddling, shit shoveling, dirt eating, diamond dog bucking…" Started one of the other pegasi, but he became silent as Maximus rose from his chair.

Maximus is big, like really big, like really really big, being six-foot-eleven tall and four and a half feet wide at the shoulders he dwarfed everyone but Celestia and Luna themselves. Maximus towered over the pegasi. For the pegasi, who were used to never looking up at someone because of their wings, it was a very terrifying experience, their pupils dilated, their pulse increased, breathing quickened, wings flapped nervously, blood was redirected to the extremities. All of this the result of the fight or flight instinct.

"You might want to take back some things you said." Maximus stated simply to the pegasi. The pegasi were correct to be scared, however, the pegasi would not back down, they had a history of being warriors and as such they could not back out of a fight, their pride would not allow it.

"Now listen here you big dumb dog, if you think that we are going to be afraid by some overgrow-" The Pegasus didn't say anything else, as Maximus slugged him across the jaw. Cornelius and Marius stood up, holding their chairs. Their fear forgotten, the five pegasi charged the three earth ponies. Using his wings, one flew straight at Marius. Marius dropped his chair, it being too heavy to swing in time. Marius brought his right foot back to steady himself. So when the pegasus slammed into Marius he barely budged an inch. Marius grabbed the chest piece of the pegasus' armour, pivoted on his right foot. He slammed the pegasus into one of the table behind Marius. Sending bit of wood flying through the air.

Marius put his knee on the pegasus's chest and punched the pegasus repeatedly in the jaw. Out of nowhere one of the pegasi flew into Marius. While not at full speed, it was enough to drive the air from his lungs and send Marius flying. The two went flying. Marius hit the far wall and the pegasus hit a table, shattering it. Marius quickly recovered and so did his adversary. Marius chanced a look over to Maximus, who was taking on two and winning. Marius looked back at his opponent just in time to duck under a punch. Marius put up his fist's.

While Marius had never been trained in hand to hand combat he had been in enough brawls and fights to know how to handle himself. Marius straightened up, and balanced on the balls of his feet. The pegasus swung a right hook at Marius' jaw. Marius blocked and countered with two blows to the stomach, leaving two fist size dents in the bronze-gold armour. The pegasus stumbled back a few meters, reeling from the blow that Marius had dealt him, his chest heaved, trying to recover. Marius pressed his advantage, leaping forward Marius aimed a blow at the pegasus's jaw. Unfortunately for Marius the pegasus had recovered. The pegasus blocked Marius with his left arm and struck Marius in the nose. immediately Marius' eyes began to water. An instinctive biological reaction when hit in the nose. Marius moved hurriedly backwards. Blinking feverishly, trying to clear his eyes.

"Son of a whore!" Marius cursed at the pegasus.

"Suck my cock blank-flank!" the pegasus mocked.

Marius paused.

_How does he know that am a blank-flank_? Marius wondered, he was sure he had never met the pegasus before, Marius prided himself with remembering peoples names and faces. His hesitation caused him a blow to the jaw. Marius fell to the floor. What the pegasus had said was true, Marius had no cutie -mark. Although calling them a cutie-mark in the barracks would likely get you mobbed, or put in a similar situation. Marius picked himself off of the floor. Out of nowhere Maximus tackled the pegasus and knocked him out with a swift punch to the head.

Later that night

Marius, Cornelius, and Maximus were sitting in the barracks recovering from their fight.

"Quite a thrashing we gave them eh." Cornelius stated, a grin plastered over his face.

"That we did." Marius replied. "What say we turn in for the night?" Marius asked. They all agreed and turned in for the night. Late into the night Marius was still wondering how the pegasus knew he was a blank flank. The questioned chewed at Marius like a timber wolf on a rabbit.

* * *

1002

October 27

Swift Spear knew he was dying. The fresh droplets of crimson falling beneath him confirmed this. His vision was hazy, often he went partially blind. His wings ached and his flight patterns were lopsided. But Swift Spear new that simply giving up and dying was not an option. Hundreds of thousands if not millions of lives would be decided on whether he could fly far enough to deliver his warning.

He didn't know for how long he had been flying. The Commanding Officer of the newly formed northern garrison had ordered Swift Spear to fly south to warn Canterlot of an impending invasion by the northern tribes and kingdoms. He had been flying for a few days before he was ambushed by Changelings a few hours ago. How or why they were there Swift Spear didn't care. Until they put a spear into his side. Swift Spear looked up, he could see Staliongrad in the distance.

"Stop!" commanded a loud voice. Swift Spear opened his eyes to see a weather pony looking at him with wide ye's filled with horror.

"Let me help you." The pegasus offered, catching Swift Spear as his wings gave out.

Swift Spear knew it wouldn't matter. He would be dead in minutes, he could feel it.

"No, no. I need to give you a warning!" Swift Spear told him, panic thick in his voice, grabbing the weather ponies tunic.

"Warning?" the weather pony asked. "I need to get you to a hospital." the weather pony pressed.

"Listen to me! The northern barbarians have invaded, thousands cross the border into Equestria. Canterlot must be warned! Celestia must know!" Swift Spear pressed.

"Come on, I'll take you to a hospital!" The weather pony pressed. Flying off in the direction of Stalliongrad.

Swift Spear awoke in a hospital. The white sterile light nearly blinding him when he first awoke.

"You're awake, good." a female voice said to Swift Spears left. He looked over to see a young mare, a nurse most likely.

"I must send my message!" Swift Spear said, before lifting himself off the bed.

"Now now, you shouldn't be moving." The nurse said, putting her hand gently on his chest.

"I must send my message!" Swift Spear pressed.

"No, you must rest." the nurse said gently.

"I MUST!" Swift Spear shouted, he was nearly delirious from loss of blood.

He lept up and grabbed the nurse by her shoulders. The nurse grew fearful. She tried unsuccessfully to tear herself away from Swift Spear. A doctor and two security attendants rushed into the room. The two earth ponies grabbed Swift Spear and hurled him away from the nurse.

"I must send my message! I must send my warning!" Swift Spear was screaming frantically now. Struggling against the two security attendants who were subduing him. Swift Spears mind was dark, all he knew was to send his warning.

"What warning, what message?" the doctor asked. Swift Spear stopped struggling. He looked at the doctor with dreamy, almost glassy eyes.

"Equestria is under attack, thousands of barbarians cross the northern border. Celestia must know, Canterlot must be warned! There is a letter in the bag I was carrying.!" Swift Spear urged, appearing to have calmed down now that someone was listening to him.

Swift Spear suddenly convulsed. His muscles began to spasm and his mouth began to froth.

"Whats happening to him?" The nurse asked in shock and fear.

"Get him on the bed, let me take a look at him!" the doctor ordered. THe security personnel carried Swift Spear onto the bed. The doctor unwrapped his bandages. The nurse gasped and the doctor cringed. The flesh around Swift Spears wound was terribly inflamed and was oozing a yellow ooze.

"What happened to you?" the doctor asked Swift Spear.

"Changelings…" was all Swift Spear could manage.

"Venom then. Nurse, draw a blood sample and a tissue sample of the infected area." The doctor ordered.

Swift Spear died a few minutes later, his warning was sent to Canterlot.

* * *

1002

October 28

16:30

Captain-Prince Shining Armour sighed, sinking deeper into his chair. If there was one thing he hated about being Captain of the Royal Guard and being royalty it was the paper work.. He would much rather spend time with his new wife and enjoy a honeymoon of sorts, but no, he had to sit there at a desk looking at pieces of parchment. At the moment he was looking through lists of possible replacements for his position in the Royal Guard. Problem was, none struck him as a good if not natural leader. That was the problem with the Royal Guard.

To join the Royal Guard you had to have a type of pedigree. The rumor of the armour being enchanted to change the look of the ponies was false, you had to be born looking that way. You also had to be reasonably wealthy, while gold and jewels were common in Equestria it was still expensive to outfit a pony with gold-bronze armour and a silver spear, not to mention that the recruits had to purchase the armour and spear himself.

That alone restricted the Royal Guard to number roughly around six thousand ponies out of a national population of two-hundred million. It was why the Royal Guard was only positioned within the Royal Palace and only seen with Princess Celestia or Luna.

There was a knock at Captain-Prince Armours door.

"What is it?" He asked tiredly.

"Sir, there's an urgent message from the north." the clerk said to Armour.

"Very well what is it?" Shining Armour asked the clerk.

"Here sir." the clerk put an envelope onto Shining Armour's desk. The Captain-Prince opened the letter and began to read.

_To whoever is reading this, hundreds of thousands of savage barbarians from the north have invaded. They are pushing deep into northern Equestria. We are under attack, mobilise whatever military assets we have._

The writing was rushed and nearly unreadable. But Shining Armour didn't have time to think about that. Captain-Prince Shining Armour rose from his seat and made his way to Celestia's private study.

Celestia's private study was a good six hundred meters away from Shining's study. He moved briskly but didn't run.

"Uh sir… Celestia said no one was to-"one of the guards said trying to stop him. Shining Armour simply pushed him aside and entered the Princesses study. Using both arms he swung the double wooden doors open.

" I agree sister, we should…" Celestia trailed off from the conversation she was having with Luna. The two monarchs giving Shining curious looks.

"What is going on Prince-Captain?" Celestia asked. Her use of his title instead of his name betrayed her unease.

"I have just received a letter from our outposts in the north." Shining Armour said walking up to the oak desk.

"And?" Celestia asked nervously.

"Barbarians from the north are invading. They're pushing deep into the north." Shining Armour reported. Celestia and Luna were both silent. Out of shock, fear, surprise, or simply thinking Shining didn't know.

"Your orders Princess?" Shining Armour asked.

"We have to call a meeting with the Council of Nobles(*3). Alert the scribes and have them send the messages to the Nobles in Canterlot and the immediately surrounding provinces. The meeting shall be in two days." Celestia ordered.

"As you will." Shining bowed, turned around and left to alert the scribes.

Celestia sighed. Her shoulders shaking.

"This could not have happened at a worst time." Celestia said.

"Aye, it would be to risky to use the Elements of Harmony. Though there power is incredible they only work at close range. And putting those six ponies, any six ponies, within a few feet of a raging army would likely not work out as hope." Luna commented.

"We shall see what the Council of Nobles decide." Celestia remarked.

* * *

Two Days Later.

1002

October 30

11:00

The councillors and noble stallions were sitting on there polished wooden benches of the Council Chambers. Captain-Prince Shining Armour entered the circular room. He sat down in one of the farther back bench rows. While Shining Armour was technically a noble, not to mention a prince, he still didn't have much power, influence or was liked very much by the other nobles who saw him as a lowly commoner.

Shining looked down to the front rows. There, among the higher nobles was Blueblood. While Blueblood was an imbecile in most things, political advancement was his specialty. He was well liked among the nobles and in the Council of Nobles thats all you ever needed.

Without warning Celestia entered, followed by Luna. The two princesses sat down. Each in their own throne of power. Celestia's was made of gold and white marble, embroidered with jewels and gems. Her throne radiated with the power and comfort that sun gave off. Luna's throne was made of Ebony, volcanic glass-like material, and was adorned with silver. While Celestia's throne radiated warmth, light, and comfort, Luna's throne gave ponies a sense of unease. A sense of weariness and slight dread, an instinctual feeling that told you not to get in there way. The room became silent as the two Alicorns rested upon their thrones.

"This meeting of the council is now in session." Celestia stated. There was a crackle of energy through the air. There was a brief silence as the councillors waited for someone to say something. They had not been told why this meeting had been called.

"Honourable councillors," Celestia began "Two days ago we received a report from the northern outposts. The report stated that barbarians have invaded northern Equestria. Councillors, we are at war." Celestia proclaimed. There was a shocked silence for a few seconds. And then silence was but only a memory.

Councillors jumped to their feet and began shouting.

"What proof is there!" one cried.

"Lies!" somepony proclaimed.

"We have not fought a war in centuries!" A councillor cried out.

"What shall we do?" another demanded.

All of these were only a few cries and shouts among dozens. Celestia glanced over to her sister. Somehow Luna was able to keep her self impassive. Celestia knew her sister, or would have like to believe that she knew her sister. Luna had spent ten centuries on the moon, her mind and body taken over by Nightmare Moon. Since Luna's return the Alicorn of the night dedicated herself to educating herself with the Equestrian society that had changed so much since before she was sent to the moon.

Luna kept her face impassive as she watched the 'councillors' erupted into chaos. What she saw confirmed Luna's assumptions. Ponies of the current era could no longer handle the idea of war. Before the emergence of Nightmare Moon Equestrian ponies were not simply used to war, they excelled at it. The foundations of Equestria was the blood of fallen heros.

But the last war had been over a thousand years ago. Before the Nightmare civil war, an event barely known by even the most educated historians now a days, the last war with an outside force was two centuries before Luna's transformation into Nightmare. That had been the height of Equestrias military.

But things were different now. Celestia had erased the very idea, if not the definition, of war from the minds of ponies for the last millenium. And now they were going to pay for it. Without warning Luna rose from her throne with the speed of a shooting star.

"Silence! I demand silence!" Luna demanded. The room grew quiet as the councillors turned to listen to Luna and sat down on the benches again.

"What are you, children? Me and my sister have called this meeting so that we may converse and decide how to deal with the situation properly like civilized people." Luna proclaimed. Her eyes sweeping across the room, putting chills into spines.

"If," Blueblood said, standing up "I may ask, what do you suggest we do about it then, my lady?" Blueblood asked. The 'my lady' part was both Blueblood mocking Luna, and a challenge. Luna narrowed her eyes at the arrogant prince. The room seemed to darken into shadow and the air grew cold.

"An excellent question nephew." Celestia interjected before Luna killed the prince with just her magical anger. Celestia had seen Luna kill things just by looking at them before. She had no idea how Luna did it or how she learned what ever she did to do it. It was something only Luna knew. Luna looked back at Celestia. Before she took her seat again. Celestia turned to the crowd of nobles waiting for her to continue.

"The simple fact is, we must deal with this matter militarily." Celestia stated. One of the nobles raised his hand.

"What does that mean?"He asked. Luna closed her eyes and counted to ten in her head.

"It means," Luna answered him "that we will need to deploy the Royal Guard."

There was a shocked silence.

"We will send an expedition force of two thousand Guardponies north to ascertain the strength of the barbarians." Celestia announced.

"And who will lead this expedition force?" One of the nobles asked.

"That is for this council to decide." Celestia told them.

There was a few seconds of murmuring and whispers between the nobles. After about half a minute of quiet conversation among the councillors Fancy Pants stood up from his seat. The room fell silent and ponies leaned forward to hear what Fancy Pants had to say.

"I recommend for Captain-Prince Shining Armour." Fancy Pants declared. The moment the words left his lips the entire room disassembled it's out of order into uproar. Shouts of protest were shouted almost unanimously.

"That commoner!" One raged.

"No, I demand a noble!" another shouted.

"I will not let the fate of equestria rest in the hands of a commoner!" so on and so forth.

"SILENCE!" Luna shouted. The sheer volume caused many councillors to stumble backwards. Sweeping her gaze across the room Luna asked

"If not Captain Armour than who would you send?"

Blueblood stood up.

"I will." Blueblood proclaimed. There were shouts and sounds of approval from the rest of the Councillors.

"Are you sure of this nephew?" Celestia asked.

"I am, I, Blueblood of the royal house, shall lead us to victory! We shall crush these barbarians who seek to usurp us of our power and shall set them back into place where they belong! Below us!" Blueblood announced proudly. The other nobles leapt to their feet and cheered.

"Blueblood Blueblood Blueblood Blueblood Blueblood!" They chanted.

Celestia raised both her hand and called for silence. After a few minutes the councillors calmed down enough for conversation to be performed.

"So be it. If the council wishes it. Blueblood, you are now Consul, Chief Magistrate of war. You are given the authority to requisition any resources that you deem necessary for the expedition. Since there are no other candidates, Captain Shining Armour shall be your second in command." Celestia said. "If there is nothing else?" Celestia asked. No one said anything. "Very well. We must also discuss other matters relating to the invasion." Celestia said

* * *

Blueblood smiled smugly as he left the council chambers. It would be so simple. He would stay in the camp while Shining Armour and the two thousand soldiers fought the battle. It was easy. Besides, filthy mud covered barbarians couldn't pose any serious threat. Ah yes, after this Blueblood would return with even more glory and honor.

"Ah yes, life is good." Blueblood mused to himself.

* * *

While Blueblood was patting himself on the back Shining Armour was in a very different state of mind. He had to try to figure out how to gather and coordinate a group of two-thousand Royal Guards and keep them alive, all while under the command of Blueblood. Shining Armour was beginning to wonder if he had been cursed or something. Shining Armour headed to his study to write up a list of platoons to send on the expedition.

_So much for retirement._

He thought tiredly to himself. He entered his study, ignoring the clerk who was assigned to be his secretary. With a heavy, tired sigh. Shining Armour waded through his lists of platoons, companies and squadrons.

* * *

1002

November 1

11:00

Marius ran through the barracks compound. His CO, Lieutenant Honorable Duty, had called a company meeting. Marius entered the briefing room. There was already a sizable amount of the 3rd company there already. After a few more minutes the rest of the stragglers arrived.

"Alright everyone here? Good." Lieutenant Duty began. "As of several weeks ago, Equestria was invaded by northern barbarians. The Princesses have declared that we are now at war. Our company of three hundred has been chosen to head north under the command of Consul, Chief War Magistrate Blueblood to ascertain the strength of the barbarians." Lieutenant Duty explained. The atmosphere of the room immediately changed. Fear showed on many faces, confusion on others.

"W-w-war sir?" asked one of the Guardponies.

"Yes, war." Lieutenant Duty confirmed.

"But why?" Another asked.

"Because we have been invaded." Lieutenant Duty said.

It was just beginning to sink into the crowd of ponies. They were being sent to war. The very word was alien to most ponies. Even in the Royal Guard the idea of a military conflict was only dreamt up when reading a history book.

"B-but we haven't been trained to fight!" One pony called.

It was true. In ages past the Royal Guard might have been different, but now-a-days it was a place where the third son's of nobles were sent by their fathers. They were given an eight week course on drill and uniform maintenance. That was it. The only thing even close to combat training was an hour long theory class about fighting with a spear and a single class on how to incapacitate other ponies. Their armour wasn't better, it was a thin bronze alloy covered in a thin layer of gold. Their spears, as far as Marius knew, were only made out of silver.

Banishing such doubtful thoughts from his mind Marius raised his hand.

"Sir?" he asked.

"What is it?" Duty asked.

"When are we heading out?"

"In a few days at least. They're still trying to organize all the logistics for this 'expedition'." Lieutenant Duty said, air quoting and emphasizing expedition.

"Everyone got that?" Lieutenant Duty asked the crowd of paler than usual ponies. None spoke. "Good. If you have business I suggest you get is done in the next few days. Oh, and be sure to write out your wills. Dismissed." Lieutenant Duty ordered. No one saluted, no one moved, no one breathed. They were still trying to come to terms as to what they had just heard. After about a minute ponies began filing out of the room. Sullen and silent they went about their business with ever deepening dread.

* * *

Marius sat on a couch in the common room, it had been several hours since the briefing. Looking around him he could tell what his comrades were thinking from the look on their faces. Many were in disbelief and shock. Unable to comprehend what they were being ordered to do. Marius himself felt nothing. It was quite possible he was still in shock as well. Looking around the barracks Marius tried to remember if he had any serious matters to attend to before heading north. He certainly couldn't think of anything.

Shaking his head Marius stood up. He walked outside into the open area of the parade square. The cold evening air bit into his lungs. The high reaching spiral towers of the Royal Palace shadowed over him. He looked up at them, and wondered what it was like up there. Not just in the geographical position of the palace, but really 'be' up there. To stand at the top, to have all the power, to rule over others.

Marius could only dream. And dream he did. How many times had he looked up? How many times had he dreamt of sitting on the throne. It didn't matter, because dreaming was all Marius could really do. All his life Marius had to endure being spat on by the nobility, sometimes literally. Once he reached seventeen his father gave him what Marius needed to apply for the Royal Guard and told him to never return. Being born with the right set of genetics and having nowhere else to go Marius did just that. At the very least it had given Marius' life a purpose. But he often felt as though something was missing from his life. Some element that he lacked which would make his life more fulfilling. Shaking his head Marius re-entered the barracks. Perhaps things would make more sense in the morning.

* * *

1002

November 2

12:30

Royal Palace

Shining Armour and Prince Blueblood sat together in one of Bluebloods studies. They were seated at a circular table made of polished carved oak. Also sitting at the table were numerous accountants, secretaries, clerks, and logistics officers. At the moment they were discussing support staff for the expedition.

"All right that covers baggage cart's and carpenters. What's next?" Shining Armour asked.

"Adjutant's and secretaries." a logistics officer said reading off of a list.

"What's the difference?" Blueblood asked. The logistical officer shrugged.

"Adjutant's are assistances for senior officers. They deal with things that the officer they work for can't be bothered with such as paper work, writing letters and serving meals. Similar to how Spike, the baby dragon, helps my sister Twilight." Shining Armour answered.

"A wonderful idea Captain Armour, put him on the list." Blueblood stated.

"What?" Shining Armour asked, his head cocked slightly to the side.

"Twilight's lizard thing. Sign him up as my adjutant." Blueblood to Shining Armour. Shining swallowed. Realizing what the had just done.

"Blu- er, Sir. I don't think Twilight will be agreeable to this." Shining cautioned Prince Blueblood.

"It matters not if she gives consent. I have been given full authority to requisition any and all resources I deem necessary. So either you get… Twilights lizard... thing as my assistant, or you will take his place in that role." Blueblood threatened. Shining Armour shifted uneasily. He didn't want to imagine what it would be like to be Prince Consul Blueblood's adjutant.

_Sorry Spike_. Shining Armour thought to himself.

"Understood sir, I'll get him up here." Shining Armour stated curtly.

"Good, what now?" Blueblood asked.

"Cooks and kitchen staff." A clerk answered.

"Ah yes, what about them?" Prince Blueblood asked.

"Well, we have enough cooks for the officers and your personal cooks from the kitchens will also be joining the expedition. However, it is estimated regular troop kitchens will be understaffed." A legistical officer said.

"Alright, so how do we fix that? Hungry soldiers are unproductive and unhappy soldiers." Shining Armour said.

"Oh just draft some stallions from that notorious Apple family. I've tasted their cooking and have no idea what's so good about it but apparently they're really good cooks amongst the commoners." Blueblood stated in an uncaring manner.

"Uh sir." Shining Armour began. "I don't thin-"

"Oh by aunt Luna's blue breasts Shining Armour if you keep second guessing me on every decision I swear my brain will dribble out of my ears! You do not get to second guess me. I am your Commanding Officer and you will obey me or I will have you imprisoned for insubordination!" Blueblood threatened. Shining Armour decided to shut his mouth before he compromised his career and reputation.

* * *

1002

Canterlot

3rd Earth Pony Company Barracks

November 16

7:30

Marius awoke to Cornelius not-so-gently shaking him.

"Come on Marius, time to get up." Cornelius told Marius.

"Ass." Marius muttered back. Cornelius sighed.

"Come on Marius, we've got an assignment." Cornelius told Marius, shaking him more violently.

"What is it?" Marius sighed.

"I'm not sure yet. But Captain-Prince wants us down at Guard HQ parade square in half-an-hour. So get up, by Nightmare Moon, Marius!" Cornelius demanded, shaking Marius violently once more.

"Alright alright I'm up." Marius said, heaving himself off of his bed. "You shouldn't really say such unholy names." Marius said to Cornelius.

"Come on Marius, you know as well as I do that gods don't exist." Cornelius told Marius.

"Alicorns save you Cornelius. Lest the darkness take you." Marius warned Cornelius. Cornelius simply made a dismissive gesture and left Marius to get ready.

* * *

Canterlot

Royal Guard HQ Parade Square

8:00

Shining Armour observed the group of Guardponies gathered before him. their gold covered bronze armour glinted in the morning light of Celestia's sun.

They all stood at attention, eye's front and their bodies unmoving. If the Royal Guard was good at one thing, it was drill.

"At ease!" Shining Armour ordered. The group of Royal Guards brought their left thigh up ninety degrees and then slammed their left foot down, their feet now ten inches apart.

"All right stallions, listen up and listen well. You will be accompanying me to Ponyville. We are going there to gather a group of ponies that will be joining us on the expedition." We won't be there long, a few hours at most. We'll be taking the train there and back. Any questions?" Shining Armour asked. No one spoke.

"Good. Gather what you think you will need and meet at train terminal six in one hour. Dismissed." Shining Armour ordered. The Guardponies turned to their right, saluted, and then marched off the parade square.

* * *

Canterlot

Train Terminal Six

9:00

Marius looked around him. The group selected to go the Ponyville was was a mixed unit of Earth Ponies, Pegasi, and Unicorns. Marius was fairly comfortable around the other subspecies (sometimes called races) of ponies. He had even began to see regular patterns in behavior differences between them. Unicorns were generally more well mannered and diplomatic than the rest of the races, not to mention high and mighty. Pegasi were much more adventurous, and were less… cautious and tended to have more wild personalities and tended to be more decisive. Earth Ponies were more grounded and saw the simple solutions to problems more preferable to the more complicated answers to a conundrum.

"Come on." Maximus said, shaking Marius out of his contemplation of the universe. Maximus motioned for Marius to get moving and to get onto the train.

Shining Armour was biting his fingernails the whole train ride to Ponyville. There was no telling how Twilight would react to having Spike given to Blueblood without her consent in the matter. From the scenarios playing out in Shining's mind he was beginning to fear for his life. His sister Twilight was a truly powerful unicorn and one did not, _**did not**_, want to on the receiving end of one of her magical blasts. There were still scorch marks in her old school.

* * *

11:30

Ponyville

After a few hours the train stopped in Ponyville. A knot tied itself in Shining Armour's stomach as he stood up to get off the train. Swallowing he stepped off the train and onto the platform. The rest of the Royal Guards joined him.

"Sargent, if you would get them squared." Shining Armour ordered a sargent.

"Sir." Marius saluted Captain-Prince Armour. Turning around he filled his lungs.

"FALL IN! MARKER HERE!" Marius bellowed. Pointing on the ground to where the marker should and would stand. The Guardponies jumped to and quickly formed up into one mass division.

"RIGHT DRESS!" Marius ordered. All the Guardponies, with the exception of the marker, took half a pace forward, halted, turned to their heads to the right, raised their arms shoulder height, and lined themselves up.

_one-two-three one-two-three one. _Marius counted the timing in his head. After a second and a half the group of thirty Guardponies were lined up three ponies deep and ten ponies wide.

"EYES FRONT!" Marius shouted. In one fluid motion arms returned to sides and heads faced the front. Turning about Marius took a pace forward and saluted Captain-Prince Armour.

"Platoon formed and dressed sir." Marius reported. Captain-Prince returned his salute.

"Very good. Lead them to Town Hall." Captain-Prince Armoured ordered.

"Sir." Marius said curtly. Saluting again and turning to face the platoon.

"Platoon turning right… RIGHT TURN!" The platoon turned right.

"By the left quick march!" Marius ordered. As one, the platoon stepped off with their left foot and began marching. Their shields held at their sides and their spears resting on their shoulders at a forty-five degree angle.

* * *

A few minutes later

Twilight hummed a tune while she and Spike cleaned the library.

"So what are we going to do today Twilight?" Spike asked.

"That's easy, I have the schedule all planned ou-" Twilight stopped mid-sentence when she hear a knocking on the front door.

"You can come in." Twilight called. "It's a public building."

The door opened in in came...Shining Armour? Twilight was happy to see her brother, but she was confused as to why he would show up. Twilight, unlike Pinky Pie, didn't like surprises. They tended to mess up her schedule and she wasn't the most adept at dealing with unexpected things or sudden change.

"Shiny, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked as she embraced her beloved brother.

"What, you almost sound disappointed.

"Forgive me, it's just that I wasn't expecting you." Twilight said, unlatching herself from her brother.

"Ever the analytical one." Shining Armour mused.

"Ever the foolish one. Come in, I'll have Spike serve us some tea." Twilight said, opening to door farther.

"Spike is actually why I'm here." Shining Armour told Twilight.

"Why, and how?" Twilight asked confused.

"Well you see…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

*1: the technological level of Equestria as so spread over the spectrum that figuring it out will just result in a migraine, as such, Equestria will have some modern things in the civilian world, but the military world is still very medieval/Classical-era like, but some things will cross over.

*2: 1.609 Kilometers=1 mile

*3: The Council of Nobles is Equestria's version of the Roman Senate. It is a collaboration of nobles that council the princesses and help them govern the many provinces, estates, and fiefdoms of Equestria.


End file.
